hidden surprise
by Kindred01
Summary: Merlin is in for a shock he finds out he has a son. Omega Eggsy Alpha Harry Alpha Merlin


Merlin frowned as he watched Eggsy, he wasn't acting right he suddenly become unfocused he could barely keep himself up right. A growl caught his attention and he turned to look at other candidates who was focus but rather at the task at hands it was at Eggsy "Shit!" Merlin snarled as he rushed to the door of the observation room and then hulled himself down the hall.

He could hear growl and snarls as Alpha's fought to get to Eggsy, pulling the candidate's door open he looked at the scene before him two Betas were trying to beat the uncontrollable alphas, while Eggsy was trying to pull on the remind of his clothes as well as fight back. Before Merlin could enter the room he watched as two Alphas slapped their hands to their neck before passing out, "Thought you could do with a bit of help." He told him, Merlin nodded and snarled at the alpha who hand pushed Eggsy into the wall face fist. Instead using the dart gun to knock the young alpha out he hit him on the back of the head and then grabbed Eggsy by the waist and pulled him out the room. While Harry dragged the two beta's out who looked like they were about to pass out from fighting hormone driven alphas.

Eggsy clung to Merlin like a life line and for his part Merlin wouldn't let go, he growled when Harry got a little to close but the man back off holding his hands up in the air. With a growl Merlin turned and took Eggsy towards the medical room "Will Eggsy be alright?" Roxy asked turning to Harry "I mean with Merlin?"

"Merlin won't hurt him." The older man said, he could still smell Eggsy's lingering scent of wild musk made him shiver.

"But the way he…" Harry turned to them, he could see the growing bruises on her skin and scratches.

"It's not for me to say, but I know he won't hurt him you will have my word, now let's get you two check out." He led them the same way Merlin took Eggsy. Harry's legs are walking on their own as he thought of the mouthy Omega scent.

Merlin stood in the room as the doctor supplied Eggsy stronger suppressants in his saline drip. Harry walked into the room and frowned when he saw Eggsy laid out on the bed and two doctors fussing around him "What the hell happen?" He growled

"Arthur's candidate manage to bite Eggsy on the back of the neck." Harry let out a growl that made Merlin turn to look at the alpha next to him. "He also had a head wound, it looks like that Hesketh was trying to stop him from fighting him."

"Son of a bitch." Harry hissed, the bite was to claim owner ship over an Omega but if the bite was incomplete or the Omega is hurt and in stress the bite will have a bad effect on the Omega's body instead. "I could kill him make it look like an accident." Harry offered,

"No I got something worst in mind." He mumbled, Merlin rubbed his eyes as the doctor come over to them.

Harry placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder getting him to look up as Doctor Frasier stood in front of them "How bad is he?" the Scottish man asked, the dark haired doctor shook his head and smiled.

"The head wound isn't deep enough to stun him there won't be any stiches, I say it the bite that caused this reaction." He told him, Merlin let out sigh as he nodded to the doctor

"Thank you." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down, Harry turned to Doctor Frasier who was tapping something on the tablet.

"How strong is his the suppressants you gave him?" He asked, looking up at Harry the Doctor frowned.

"Well he isn't going to heat, what happen is a hormone that was introduced to…"

"What?" Harry asked before turning to Merlin who was holding Eggsy's hand "Merlin when was the hormone scent test?" Harry asked, the bald man looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on him what was being asked, he placed Eggsy's hand back down onto the bed and then picked up his tablet and shook his head.

"It was meant to be next week, we were going to see how strong their control was, but this shows the gas was leaked into their bed base."

"Who would do that?" The doctor asked,

"Arthur." Merlin said, as he turned the tablet around and showed them the footage of the older man fiddling in Merlin's offices.

A little while later both Harry and Merlin sat with Eggsy while the young man curled up on the bed. "You have to tell Eggsy now." Harry told him, Merlin looked back at him with dark eyes and frowned.

"Yes that will go down well, by the way Eggsy I'm your father. Your father wasn't an Alpha but really a omega and one night he went into heat and I fucked him, I didn't know he was pregnant and I'm sorry that I wasn't there but I'm here now." Merlin said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He has to know Merlin or he is going to think you want to mate with him especially after the proactive alpha display you put on."

"I just don't know what to tell him, Lee never said a word to me and it's not like we parted on bad terms."

"He had his reasons, I just wished that when I met the lad I could smell that he was your son." Harry told him as he placed a hand on his friend's back

"Michelle must have masked his scent, the need to have a child must have clouded her judgement."


End file.
